


pretty pink (and shriveled brown)

by smolgaysnowbazshipper



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftermath of Hanahaki Disease, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, GO READ IT, How Do I Tag, M/M, POV Simon Snow, based off pretty pink (and bloody crimson) by thedeepestdaydream, i think, idk how to tag lmao, just a small drabble, now, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolgaysnowbazshipper/pseuds/smolgaysnowbazshipper
Summary: Baz suffers from Hanahaki Disease and recovers.Afterwards, Simon thinks.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	pretty pink (and shriveled brown)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedeepestdaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeepestdaydream/gifts).
  * Inspired by [pretty pink (and bloody crimson)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867754) by [thedeepestdaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeepestdaydream/pseuds/thedeepestdaydream). 



> Hello! This is a very short drabble. Have fun.

I still can’t believe it. Baz is right, I really am thick.  


(I already knew that.)  


It’s been a week and Baz is still coughing up shriveled petals and stems, looking vaguely uncomfortable every time, but at least he’s not dying anymore. Prick. He should have told me before it got that bad.  


I broke up with Aggie the day after he kissed me. It wasn’t that hard, not really—she seemed relieved, and I think I secretly was too. I told Penny and she just said “finally.” She’s more hesitant to accept Baz and I together (I know she threatened to curse him if he hurt me when she thought I couldn’t hear) but she agrees that he’s probably better for me than Aggie was.  


I wonder if this means I’m gay. I’ve never really thought about that before. It was never important. But I suppose it’s more of something now, what with Baz and I properly dating, but he hasn’t asked about it and I wouldn’t know what to say.  


(He let me touch his hair. It’s just as soft as I thought it would be.)  


Sometimes I sleep in his bed. Not every day, but he’s cold enough that I can close the window without feeling like I’m being boiled in my skin. He sits with me and Penny at meals and he holds my hand sometimes. His fingers are smooth.  


I don’t know exactly what we are, or what I am yet, but it’s okay. We’ll figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be nice, I'm very tired and they make me smile. Hope you liked it.


End file.
